Tamagotchi Friends: Reach to the Future
Tamagotchi Friends: Reach for the Future(forerunner name is Tamagotchi! 2) is a planned soon version of my new first anime. It is only available after the end of the Tamagotchi Hiwa! and other fanmaded Tamagotchi animes. These episodes here are primailying focuses on Tamagotchi Town and on next planned episodes ones it'll also be focuses on Dream Town and OriTama Town. It is not known how many episode will be available and lets hope that these episode will be coming soon after the end of these fanmaded Tamagotchi anime ones. Synopsis After the Tamagottsun phenomenon comes to an ends, which for Mametchi and his friends are still and will be focusing and even continuing on studying more in Dream Town means they will became greatest genius ever on Tamagotchi Planet! Someday that Mametchi and his friends will inventing an new device that teleporting to and from Tamagotchi Town. Which for those episodes are setted on Tamagotchi Town but therr are some episodes that's also set on OriTama Town and evem Dream Town as well. None of specific storyline has been developed yet but however in future episodes may follow some serious storyline, Characters *Mametchi *Kikitchi *Furawatchi *Memetchi *Kuchipatchi *Himespetchi *Spacytchi *Pipospetchi *Akaspetchi *Lovelitchi *Melodytchi *Chamametchi *Makiko *Kuromametchi *Orenetchi *Neenetchi *Miraitchi *Clulutchi *Kyawatchi *Motetchi *Deviltchi *Witchi *Polibaketchi *Traveltchi *Lovesoratchi *Amakutchi *Karakutchi *Himespetchi *Pianitchi *Kiraritchi *Madonnatchi *Herotchi *Nandeshikotchi *Hitomitchi *Mimitchi *Hoshigarutchi Parents * Mamametchi * Papamametchi * Mamacoffretchi * Papacoffretchi * Paparemontchi * Mamaremontchi * Lovemamalitchi * Lovepapalitchi * Kiramamatchi * Kirapapatchi * Mamapianitchi(Cafe Mama) * Papapianitchi My Fanon * Selecrontchi * Aproviatchi * Beneviatchi * Crymaxtchi * Solvigotchi * Miravistchi * Gesaprimtchi * Combitchi * Heptachlortchi * Targofinatchi * Curacrontchi * Mevinkatchi * Zeontchi * Chiovitotchi * Alugantchi * Karatetchi * Imperatortchi * Ensedantchi * Lumaxtchi * Envoketchi * Alikatchi * Hibitanetchi * Amiyutchi * Asterustchi * Trigeminatchi * Livactotchi * Stamintotchi * Pexenatchi * Benevidactotchi * Engeotchi * Aldrextchi * Apirotchi * Acurontchi * Exakurutchi * Aciculaxtchi * Furtulontchi * Ceratavotchi * Tervigotchi * Meleracetchi * Nateratchi * Warriortchi * Seledoltchi * Seletelictchi * Preglonetchi * Melobluetchi * Fastictchi * Filiatchi * Flexitchi * Velogytchi Fanmade OC's * Nanairotchi Sisters * Kiramotchi * Raimutchi * Chamametchi * Imotchi TAMAX-TV Crews Director * TamaPtchi Director's Assistant * ADtchi Behind the Scenes * Cameratchi and Senior Turtletchi * Kakiwaritchi * Sound man (Onseitchi?) * Stuntmantchi * Stylitchi Performers * Anesantchi * Antoinetchi * Black Hat * Eiyuutchi * Gotchiman * Herotchi * Kikitchi * Kuchipatchi * Lovelin * Madonnatchi * Mametchi * Memetchi * Rosetchi * Samuraitchi Newscasters * Guidetchi * Reportchi Other/Unknown Role * The Convinis(?) (Boketchi and Bosatchi) * Dazzilitchi (Idol) * Don Paratchi * Dreamitchi (Idol) * Giragiratchi (Guest judge) * Guardmantchi * Illumination man (Shoumeitchi?) * Jidaigekitchi * Kowamotetchi * Lovelin Tour Bus * Magictchi * Maisutatchi (Guest judge) * Manenetchi (Lovelin's agent) * MC Puppetchi * Melodytchi * Moriritchi * Pharaotchi * Shikaitchi (Trivia show host) * TAMA6 * Teitokutchi * Telelin YUMEX-TV Crews * Okaytchi - Director * Daisy Dance and Dahlia Diva - D2 idol duo * Mikeytchi Ana - Idol and news reporter * Tehetchi - Idol and news reporter * Startchi - Idol * Benitchi - Idol * Coffretchi - Makeup artist * Papacoffretchi - Makeup artist * Doribons - Comedy trio * Benitchi - Cooking show host DoriTama School Teachers Tamagotchi School Division * Tamagotchi School Announcer * Principal Mimizu * Grippatchi (Ms. Perfect) * Mr. Turtlepedia * Ms. Houtaiko * Professor Flask Dream School Division * Dream School Announcer * Principal-Omen * Mr. Kokubantchi * Ms. Hakubanko * Mr. Robomechatchi * Mr. Comb-bowie * Ms. Modetchi * Mr. Grilltchi * Mr. Micchi * Ms. Musicatchi * Marutentchi Sensei New Members * Okkana-sensei Images Category:Fan Made Tamagotchi Anime